


Individual Smut RP (With Pictures!)

by Shadowangel615, The_Crowmother



Category: Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Lemon, Roleplay, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crowmother/pseuds/The_Crowmother
Summary: Okay, so I’m still figuring out this whole picture inserting thing, but why not practice some more? Alright, like all my other RP books, leave a form as always. Fair warning, the images in this book are best viewed by people 18 and up!Someome once asked me if I’ll regret writing these RP books, I say, “what are regrets really?”





	1. Form and Rules

**THE GOLDEN RULE**

**YOU MUST BE EIGHTEEN OR OLDER TO JOIN THIS RP BOOK!!!**

 

RULES

1\. Hate the character not the Roleplayer

2\. Please don’t take control of my characters, I’ll give you one warning then you’re out

3\. Please use good grammar

4\. I will take a while to accept your form, please be patient until then

5\. Have fun!

 

FORM

Name

Age

Species

Appearance (you can send links if you’d like)

Personality

Likes

Dislikes

Turn on (Optional)

Turn off (Optional)

Other (Optional)


	2. The Cherry Blossom Warrior

Name: Shizume Yamamori

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Personality: Kind, Selfless

Likes: Italian Traditions, You, Italian Food

Dislikes: People who scare her

Other: Despite being born Japanese, Shizume enjoys learning about Italy

 

Scenario 1

 

 You were Shizume’s bodyguard while she was in Italy, though you found it quite difficult to keep her under control. Japan was in an uproar due to her presence, and now you needed to do something to get her back home!

 

 Scenario 2

 

 You walked by the garden of Cherry Blossoms, home of this generation’s Cherry Blossom Warrior, otherwise known as the knew defender of humanity. You could hear the sound of someone walking by and ducked in the bushes when you saw the girl standing there beautifully in her Kimono.


	3. The Mech Pilot

Name: Hiroko Kururugi

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: Picture above

Personality: Sweet, Kind

Likes: You, her mech, secretly Hentai

Dislikes: People who walk in on her

Other: Hiroko is a sweet girl with not much to her past, though she’s been known to spend a lot of time to herself

 

Scenario 1

 You looked at how small the cockpit of Hiroko’s mech was and realized that she’d be sitting on your lap during the patrol you and your new partner had to do. You felt her hand clap your shoulder and saw her dressed in the skintight pilot suit which really revealed her body to you.

 “Ready?”

 

Scenario 2

 You sighed and looked around you at the carnage the Nevermore Empire had left in the city as you sat by your friend, Hiroko.

 “Come on, at least there weren’t any casualties? Ya know, other than the dead Nevermore Legionaires I mean.” She said.


	4. The Fallen Angel

Name: Elizabeth

Age: None

Gender: Female

Personality: Cunning, seductive

Species: Fallen Angel

Likes: Sex, You, kittens

Dislikes: Men who try to make her a sex slave

Other: Surprisingly, Elizabeth may enjoy sex, but for unknown reasons dislikes being a sex slave.

 

Scenario 1

 It was a cold winter night when you met her. She hovered over your bed with a seductive glint in her eye, as her hands rested on your chest. Her wings, though blacker than coal, had somewhat tantalized you as you gazed into her amber eyes.

 "Don't worry," She said as she leaned in closer, "I won't bite."

 

Scenario 2

 You looked at the massive twisting structure before you, it's angles being impossible to comprehend. However the door suddenly opened and you looked at what seemed to be a beautiful woman standing in a white dress.

 "Oh, another stray perhaps?" She said.


	5. The Godfather's Daughter

Name: Elena Anastasi

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Appearance: Picture Above

Personality: Bossy, Ruthless

Species: Human

Likes: When people do what she says, You

Dislikes: People who disobey her

Other: You don't want to be on Elena's bad side

 

Scenario 1

 You struggled as you were brought to your knees by Elena's henchmen and looked up at her with fear in your eyes. You saw the smirk of, as she is called around town, The Devil's Daughter and felt the color drain from your face as she stood up.

 "Stop looking so frightened," She said, "I'll let you off as long as you agree to a little... deal."

 

Scenario 2

 You cleaned up the counter of the jukejoint you owned as Elena, a long time friend of yours, played with her drink. She smiled softly to herself, about what you weren't sure of, but you knew it was bad. That's what the Godfather's daughter was known for around here after all. Crime after crime after crime. So you decided to strike up a conversation with her.


	6. The Grim Dancer

Name: Yomo Uraraka

Age: 20

Appearance: Picture above

Gender: Female

Personality: Calm, Resourceful

Likes: Dancing, painting, you

Dislikes: Greedy and sex hungry men

Other: Her ribbon is made from an unknown alloy that gives it an unusually high durability, higher than a tank.

 

 

Scenario 1

 You watched her as she danced gracefully along the empty ballroom floor, though her face seemed to be void of excitement. Even then, however, the air was calm and relaxing around her, almost as if she were controlling it with her dance alone. Once she was done, she sighed and looked at you.

 "What'd you think? Am I improving?" She asked.

 Scenario 2

 You were alone in the forest one night, just trying to have some time to yourself after things got to hectic back home. As you walked around, eventually you came cross a woman dueling against a monster. You couldn't believe your eyes when you saw it! But then it came after you, leaving you frozen with fear. Before it could trample you, however, the girl's ribbon wrapped around it's throat right before she yanked it up and ended the fight with a loud snapping sound and watched it slide along the ground to you, dead.

 "Are you alright?" The woman asked atop the monster.


	7. The Unrelenting Knightess

Name: Moriana

Age:26

Gender: Female

Appearance: Picture Above (Yes I know who it is, how else do you think it got here? also no, she's not a giantess in this)

Species: Undead

Personality: Focused, Cold, Can be kind

Likes:Excellent fights, You, Hearty warriors

Dislikes: Thugs, bandits, thieves, and anyone else with a bad record

Other: Moriana may be undead though full speech is capable with her, as is her free will.

 

Scenario 1

 You sighed after leaning back into the seat of your stagecoach, looking into the veil of your mercenary bodyguard across from you. You let off a deep sigh before leaning forward and resting your head in your palm and looking out the window.

"something wrong m'lord?" She asked.

 

Scenario 2

 You tried to run from the scythe wielding maniac chasing you, hear weapon gleaming with both fire and ice at once. You knew this siege was a bad idea, but you came along anyway, why didn't you listen to your instincts?! Soon you found yourself cornered, and turned to face the knightess at once.you held your weapon shakily, trembling with fear, as she lifted her scythe over her head.


	8. The Witch of The Dark

Name: Ayu Misumi

Age: 25

Species: Human

Appearance: Picture above

Gender: Female

Personality: Cunning, Protective

Likes: Dark and damp places, You, Plans going smoothly

Disikes: Self indulged adventurers and treasure hunters

Other: Ayu is a witch supposedly cursed by the hero Archimedes, whom turned her into a swarm of spiders, though these are just rumors and not truths

 

Scenario 1

 you are an archeologist, obsessed with finding the final resting place of the Grand Witch Ayu. You discovered a cave and entered with a team of professional excavators to crack open what seemed to be a buried tomb deep within a cave. Soon after entering however, you are confronted with the witch herself. You stand there in the middle of the hallway as she smirks at you with spider legs sticking to the walls high up.

 "I wonder, are you here for fame?" She asked herself as you looked back to see the legs of one of your comrades being eaten by a massive spider with glowing red eyes, "Or are you here to steal what isn't yours?"

Scenario 2

 You prostrated before the spider witch, who graced you with her presence alone. To you, simply laying your eyes on her was a holy treasure from the gods above. But as she approached you, the head priest of the spider cult, you could feel the heavy air around her.

 "Rise." She said.


	9. The Witch of Lust

Name: Asuna Kotsuki

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, Eccentric, Seductive

Appearance: Picture above

Species: Witch

Likes: Sex, You, Constellations

Dislikes: Any kind of conflict

Other: Witches are, in a way, immortal, as they reset their life as soon as it ends, they are also known to be generally hostile beings as well. Asuna on the other hand, she chooses to spend her life around one person and feeding their sexual appetite. It was this pacifistic nature that got her to the point where she breaks down and cry when she starts hearing people arguing. She's also the only witch man allows in their kingdoms.

 

Scenario 1

 You jolted awake at the feeling of someone touching your back after you'd passed out from a strong drink. You looked to your left and noticed a rather beautiful looking woman looking at you with a pleasant smile.

 "Hi!" She said ecstatically.

Scenario 2

 You gazed into the sky one night, seeing if you could find the constellation Corvus, the man with a hundred arms. You sighed after being unable to find it yet again before someone landed beside you. You looked and jumped in a fright after seeing she was a witch, though you found it strange to see her there.

 "Corvus is over there by the way." She said in a kind tone as she pointed exactly to where it was.


	10. The Eldritch Deity

NOTE: Neither of us claim to know anything on Shub-Niggurath, therefore anything written here is purely what we believe

Name: Shub-Niggurath

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Appearance: A large swarm of tentacles in her true form, picture above for her current form

Personality: Dominant, Proud, Slightly Sadistic, Extremist, Seductive

Species: Outer God

Likes: Her children the Great Old Ones, Her Husband Yog-Sothoth, You

Dislikes: When hr plans don't go over well

Other: Shub-Niggurath is the Fertility Goddess who gave birth to many of the Eldritch Beings, and is capable of doing so still with anything else

 

 

Scenario 1

 You lifted your lantern after you stood up, listening to the sound of loud hooves against the ground. Suddenly there was the putrid stench of a corpse on the air as you turned around and came face to face with a giant monster around 20 feet tall. It roared at you once, sending you staggering back before it moved aside for a woman looking much like a demon approached you.

 "My, oh my, what have we here?" She said as she stepped up to you, "it seems another fly's been caught in my web."

 

Scenario 2

 It was late in the library as you stayed up reading too much. You were a supernatural investigator looking for more information on the strange happenings around town lately. Giant goats with bodies made of tentacles, monsters supposedly sighted nearby in the forest. It all reminded you too much of the children of Shub Niggurath, an eldritch Outer God who gave birth to many of the Great Old ones.

 Suddenly you were approached by the librarian, a woman who said, "excuse me, the library will be closing soon."


	11. The Mercenary Captain

Name: Sif

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, Greedy, Focused

Appearance: Picture above

Likes: Money, Getting jobs done as fast as possible, You

Dislikes: When people talk back or down to her

Other: Sif is not afraid to punch anyone who pisses her off, and I mean anyone

 

Scenario 1

 You and Sif walked around the camp while she hummed a soft tune to herself. It was no tune in particular, just a tune she came up with as she went along. Suddenly she stopped after hearing a sudden sound and turned towards the woods.

 "What was that?" She asked.

 

Scenario 2

 You looked at the mercenary captain tossing the purse of coins in her hand after she'd received her payment. She had a victorious grin on her face as she set it in her bag and crossed her arms towards you with that smug look of hers. You'd recently had her and her men handle a job dealing with bandits, and so they did and were here for their pay, which you'd just handed her.

 "Pleasure doing business with you." She said.


	12. The Grim Reaper

Name: Death

Age: None

Gender: Female

Appearance: Picture above

Personality: Grim

Species: Fallen Archangel

Likes: You

Dislikes: Nothing

Other: Death takes many forms, though this time they've taken the form of a human woman

 

Scenario 1

 A cold mist surrounded you as you held your chest, trying to keep the pain from slowing you down as she chased after you. You looked behind you and floating in a pitch black robe wielding a giant scythe was your pursuer. The mist escaped the bottom of her cloak as she slowly approached you, sending you into a crowd before her hand gripped your bare throat and ripped your soul out of your body, killing you instantly.

 "What would running have done for you? All roads lead to death after all." She said in a grim tone.

 

 Scenario 2

 You were dragged along alone in a carriage, listening to Death as she sang her funeral hymns on her way to purgatory. Suddenly, however, she stopped and opened the door beside you with that frightening look of hers.

 "Get out." She said.


	13. The Failed Experiment

Name: 24

Age: 18

Appearance: Picture Above

Personality: Emotionless

Likes: Her friend 48, You

Dislikes: Nothing

Other: 24 was raised in a corporation since birth with little contact with the outside world

 

 Scenario 1

 You sighed after losing a bet with 24 and started to clean the girl's room, which wasn't that messy but you still had to leave it spotless. You had told 24 that you knew everything about 48 and that you two were best friends, though it was a lie and you failed miserably. Soon you heard her door slide open and looked to see her in her damaged skin-tight combat suit just as she walked to the bed silently.

 

 Scenario 2

 You hated being stuck in the same room as her, with her always staring silently at people looking like she was about to murder them, but damn if she didn't have a hot body. This was a test to see how you react with her run by Atlas, whom was the man that raised her into this person she was now.

 "Oi," She said and startled you, "stop staring at me already."


	14. Chapter 14

Name: Shiromi Todoroki

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Appearance: Werewolf Form (Bottom) Human Form (top)

Personality: Psychotic

Species: Werewolf

Likes: Blood, You

Dislikes: When her "Prey" escapes her

Other: Despite her love for blood, she doesn't have a blood fetish

 

Scenario 1

 After hearing a loud howl nearby, you decided to head into your cabin and stay away from whatever was out there tonight. However, that didn't do much good when a werewolf broke through your wall. They turned back to their human form and stood upright with a psychotic smile on their face as they gazed down at you.

 "Well, well, little lamb..." She said as she came closer.

 

Scenario 2

 You hid under a desk after seeing people in the hallway of your school get mowed down almost instantly after she came. But you knew she wasn't going to hurt you, it just terrified you knowing full well how she'd rip apart all of them. Suddenly the door burst open as the flickering lights went off and on just before her wolf head peeked from over the desk.

 "I told you already," She said, "You can't escape me after I grabbed your scent!"


	15. The Gym Teacher

Name: Shiro Ruto

Age: 28

Personality: Workaholic, Seductive around you

Gender: Female

appearance: Picture above

Likes: Exercise, You, Sex

Dislikes: Students who try to slack off

Other: This teacher has had an eye on you for quite some time

 

Scenario 1

 You approached the door to Ms. Ruto's apartment after she'd offered to help you with your other assignments, which was something you couldn't refuse! Homework with a teacher like her? You couldn't refuse that offer. You knocked on the door three times and soon the door opened for you to see the teacher standing there before you.

 

 Scenario 2

 You looked at all the P.E. equipment that was left out and sighed as you realized that you were the one to have to put it all back. But just as you felt hopeless, you heard someone walk up behind you and grab you by the shoulder softly.

 "Don't worry, we can get this cleaned up in a jiffy." Your teacher, Ms. Ruto, said.


	16. AVP Special! Team Predator

Name: Silent Quill

Age: 440 (22 human years

Appearance: Picture above

Personality: Focused, Antisocial, Calm

Species: Yautja

Likes: The thrill of the Hunt, You

Dislikes: Bad bloods

Other: Silent Quill is an honorable huntress, though raised by bad bloods. Because she was born into a lawless and dishonorable code, the elder made an exception in her case- allowing her to be reformed into a honorable society.

Name: Screaming Requiem

Age: 420 (21 in human years)

Personality: Blunt, short tempered, loyal, Honorable

Appearance: Picture above

Species: Yautja

Likes: The hunt, The Yautja Honor Code, You

Dislikes: Hunting at night

Other: Silent Requiem is incredibly honorable and enjoys fair fights, which is why she prefers day hunts over night hunts

Name: Cold Trapper

Age: 480 (24 in human years)

Species: Yautja

Personality: Seductive, Kind

Appearance: Picture above

Likes: Sex, You, her hunting partners

Dislikes: The Serpents (Xenomorphs), Bad Bloods

Other: Unlike her other hunting partners, Cold Trapper, despite her name, tends to be more pacifistic. She enjoys fornication with almost anything, except for Bad Bloods and The Serpents. If she were to have sex with either, it'd be for her to kill her prey.

 

 

Scenario 1

 You were out in the forest one day, just minding your own business as you took in the scenery until you heard a strange sound nearby. You couldn't describe what you heard, but it made you think of someone running a stick on down your spine. You decided it was best to move on, going until you came across a waterfall, but what was in the small pool it made was more interesting. Standing there, thigh deep in the water, was some kind of alien with long dreads and green skin with a female body, though her face wasn't as pleasant to you. Suddenly, in your daze, you hadn't noticed the two seven foot tall aliens of the same species behind you, whom bore weapons ready to try and take your head as a trophy first.

Scenario 2

 You sighed softly as you leaned up against a wall and put your hands in your pocket, listening to music as you tried to pass the time by. You looked up and saw a shooting star before making a wish that something exciting would happen. That wish came true almost instantly, as you saw three tall blurry humanoid figures before you, making your face go pale as they dropped the invisibility.


	17. AVP Special! Team Xenomorph

 Name: Alpha 1

 Age: 5 Years Old

 

 

Name: Charlie 7

Age: 2 moths old

 

 Name: Echo 4

 Age: 5 Months Old

 

Name: Beta 9

Age: 9 Months Old

 

 

 

 Scenario 1: You felt yourself being dragged by something, but by what you didn't know. But when you opened your eyes, to you're horror you saw Beta 9 and Charlie 7 dragging you towards the queen, Alpha 1. You'd worked with these ones before, all of them. You kept them fed and nurtured, but now you felt like you were about to die as Echo 4 approached as well. But what surprised you most was that none of them attacked after several minutes. Instead they'd left you there, as if recognizing you as a friend.

 

 Scenario 2: You struggled to escape the grasp of the androids, forcing you into the Queen's containment chamber. Once you were there, they shut the door behind you and left you locked inside. You banged on the door as you heard the massive thick steel doors on the other side of the room open and bring forth the Queen Xenomorph, codenamed Alpha 1 along with her three drones, Charlie 7, Echo 4, and Beta 9.


End file.
